


Niflheim's Puppet

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Character Death, Comfort, Confinement, Corpses, Crossdressing, Crossover, Daemons, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heh spoiler but not really, Horror, Infantilism, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Misgendering, Monsters, Prince Prompto AU, Sexism, Slow World Building, Strangers to Friends, creepy old men, i guess, kind of, weird food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Prince Prompto of Niflheim lived in a spacious yet stifling place. He knew he couldn't complain when he just had to stop the music box to hear the screams of the damned souls. He had everything anyone could wish for, all the records, all the books, all the paintings, all the dolls, all the toys and the dresses. Even if his room was mostly in complete darkness, he just had to look in the huge mirror to witness his own supposed happiness. Wasn't he pretty with his green dress, red lips, blond hair and bare feet ? Of course, he was, that was what everyone kept repeating since the day he was born. This was it, Prompto was a beautiful doll and nothing else.--FFXV X IB CROSSOVERDeveloped around Mary's themeYour choices determine the end of the story.





	1. The Father and the Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verstael breaks the bad news.

Prince Prompto of Niflheim lived in a spacious yet stifling place. He knew he couldn't complain when he just had to stop the music box to hear the screams of the damned souls. He had everything anyone could wish for, all the records, all the books, all the paintings, all the dolls, all the toys and the dresses. Even if his room was mostly in complete darkness, he just had to look in the huge mirror to witness his own supposed happiness. Wasn't he pretty with his green dress, red lips, blond hair and bare feet ? Of course, he was, that was what everyone kept repeating since the day he was born. This was it, Prompto was a beautiful doll and nothing else.

_Welcome to my world that’s painted with sadness_

Why would an Empire like Niflheim need a Prince anyway ? Nifheilm didn't practice diplomacy, they engaged wars and conquest, it was a thing Prompto knew full well. It seemed natural to him because he was taught peace was only a utopia. A creation of their swear enemy, the Lucis. He was also taught to hate Lucians, even though Prompto was sure he wouldn't be able to recognize one for he never had left his flats. He was born here, he knew he would die here.  
Actually, Prince Prompto could have anything he wanted, except freedom. This idea, also, was a lie anyway. Freedom was a concept, not a reality, said Verstael, his father. Aldercapt, the Emperor, said it existed but only for people who deserved it. Prompto didn't.

The young man looked by the caged windows, his eyes empty of any emotion, his mouth humming musical notes he knew since forever. He saw grey only, guessing it was snow but weren't sure, he never touched it, maybe it wasn't as cold as books depicted. Yet he wondered, if it wasn't snow, what could it be ?

_There’s no light of sun_

The music box ended but he he didn't make it function again. Silence fell and Prompto felt his breath being caught in his throat. He hated silence. The screams of the prisoners were very much appreciable, it reminded him of how lucky he was.

_There you can’t hear any sound at all_

Oh no, he couldn't think that. It would make him a bad girl, wouldn't it ?  
His father wouldn't be happy with such thoughts.

«I already told you to forget about outside. Do I really need to seal off this window ?»

The boy smiled mechanically at the sight of his father. He straightened up and bowed.

«I wasn't looking outside, father, merely trying to pass time.  
\- You have books for that, don't tell me you read all of them, I won't believe you.»

He did read them all.

«Of course no, father. I'm sorry.»

Verstael was a calm man, looking too much like an older version of Prompto, who never accepted misbehaviour. Prompto learned it the hard way. He thought he was enough of a good girl now.

«I'm leaving Niflheim.»

Prompto tried to contain his surprise but his eyes betrayed him. The look his father gave him made him wish he was blind instead.

«Just letting you know it would be useless to call for me. Don't bother Aldercapt or Ardyn either.  
\- Why... Why aren't you taking me with you, father ?»

Verstael offered his hand and Prompto took it quickly, knowing his hesitation would only show his lack of trust. His father directed him to the mirror where the same sight as always was visible. Staring at himself everyday, Prompto tried to understand the infatuation about his beauty but he never did. He knew they were all lying but he couldn't say it out loud. He had to be an ignorant child.

«Look at you. You belong here. You're part of the furnitures at this point. Coming here is like seeing an old painting. You wouldn't ruin that. You're a good girl. Just wait for me.»

The blonde lift his chin toward his creator and nodded, the same insipid smile on his lips.  
He'll wait, he didn't have anything else to do anyway.

_Here I’m waiting silently for you, father_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or not continue this ???


	2. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldercapt visites a few days later.

Aldercapt visited a few days later.

Prompto was reading. It was his favourite book, the ones with a lot of pictures of the night sky and the constellations. Names and star's emplacements he knew by heart, pages he caressed with a softness he never offered to anyone or anything, fondness he believed he would never share.  
Ideolas Alcercapt's touch on his shoulder was nothing but a hand cruelly bringing him back to reality, where stars were no more.

"Doll. I've heard you don't eat much. You have to, you wouldn't find yourself being nothing but bones."

Prompto knew he couldn't complain with Verstael but with Ideolas it was different. If he wanted something, he didn't have to be a good girl. He had to be a sad one. The older man was sensible to his tears, even if they were fake.  
Sometimes, Prompto hated himself for playing with so many masks.  
But he had learnt from the best after all that hypocrisy could bring him much.

"Your Majesty, I feel so lonely without father.  
\- Do you need someone to take care of you ?  
\- I would prefer someone to talk to.  
\- Well, I'm sure your father wouldn't approve that."

_Why you were so cruel to leave poor Mary alone ?_

Aldercapt stared and Prompto fainted shame, his gaze wandering on the tiles of the room. Fingers on his chin made him look straight in the Emperor's eyes.

"But we can keep this between you and me while your father is away, my dear. I wouldn't want you to die of sadness. I'll send someone. I hope she will be at your taste."

Prompto's eyes widened and for once it was genuine joy on his face. He hoped whoever this was, they would become what books called friends. The smile on his lips was absently brushed by Ideolas' fingers and Prompto fought for his smile not to disappear.

"I see it makes you happy.  
\- It does. Thank you so much, your Majesty.  
\- Now it's your turn to make me happy, Prompto."

He froze but his smile stayed still.

"What... What can I do ?  
\- Eat."

Relief passed through his veins and he nodded. Aldercapt caressed his cheek a little more before standing up and leaving the room. After a few minutes, he was back with a plate full of theses strange white vegetables Prompto hated. It was sticky and gross. Not even consistent.  
But he smiled, always puppies eyes and swollen lips.  
When Aldercapt's fingers found their way into his mouth, he tried to ignore it and closed his eyes.

_Please take me away_

Unfortunately, as much as he understood hypocrisy could lead him to great things, he also understood nothing was given without a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys could have told me I made a mistake writing "Nifheilm" instead of "Niflheim" everywhere !! lmao
> 
> I'm so happy of your feedbacks guys and decided to continue this ! I had a lot of idea buuut the chapters will be short ! BUT I will update quickly :)  
> Please continue to support me and give me ideas ! 
> 
> One question: Do you think Prompto will end up like Mary (mad, crazy or smt) or not ? What would you prefer ? 
> 
> Until next time !


	3. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, his new companion presented herself the day after.

As promised, his new companion presented herself the day after. She seemed sightly older than Prompto and immediately, the Prince found himself respecting her. She was elegant, smiling softly, as if she really was happy to be here. Prompto didn't understand why. She was dressed of purple and white, the colours of Tenebrae, a kingdom controlled by Niflheim since years. The royal family were all dead. Except for the Princess.  
Just a prisoner used to being shown as a trophy.

"Hello, your Majesty, I am Lunafreya."

Prompto lost his surprise, quickly replaced by sadness. He indicated the couch while he stayed still, standing in front of the window.

"Please don't call me like that. I ... I am so sorry. If I knew the Emperor would bring you, I ... I wouldn't have asked.  
\- Prince Prompto, don't you want to talk with me ?  
\- O-of course I want to. It's just ... It must be so annoying for you.  
\- Not at all. Please, have a seat at my sides."

He looked at her, her bright blue eyes shining with interest. She seemed so satisfied. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why. He sat down next to her. She took his hands in hers.

"My room is awfully lonely, as much as yours, I believe. It's an honour and a real pleasure to be able to talk to another ... decent human being.  
\- Don't you ... hate me ?  
\- Why would I do such a thing ?  
\- I am the Prince of the nation that took everything from you, he looked straight in her eyes, swallowing and trembling. She tightened her grip on him.  
\- No one decide their birth."

Prompto's eyes widened. He then chuckled and nodded. Lunafreya seemed to easily relax.

"Well now that we're clear, I hope we will spend a great time together. Unfortunately, there isn't much to do here. Maybe we could go outside and play in the snow ?"

The Prince sighted.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the keys."

This time, it was the Princess who was genuinely surprised.

"Are they really jailing you here ?  
\- I'm not in a jail... This is my room.  
\- Oh poor thing. Since when ?  
\- I ... since forever ?"

Why was she looking so hurt ?

"You do not know freedom... ?  
\- Freedom doesn't exist."

Lunafreya looked straight in Prompto's eyes with chock and real pain at these words. She slowly took him in her arms, her mouth in a 'o' that didn't disappear even when she posed her chin on his shoulder. Prompto was confused but he returned the embrace anyway, his chest hurting from burning so much.

"It's mercy that doesn't exist here." Whispered Luna before closing her eyes.

Prompto stared at the nothingness in front of him, trying to understand her words, trying to figure out what she meant.  
But mercy wasn't a word he knew.

He inhaled and promised.

_I desperately promise to be a good girl_

_To be worthy of your love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Luna for the win. Gonna be important.   
> Until next time !


	4. The Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks about the painting in his room with Luna.

When Prompto woke up, he felt cold. It wasn't colder than usual, yet he shivered. He straightened up slowly. He wasn't in his bed, he was on the couch. Remembering falling asleep in Lunafreya's arms, he searched for her. She wasn't far away.  
Standing in front of the painting dominating the room, she looked small. She was looking at the right corner where the signature and date were. Prompto glanced up to look at this own smiling face. It was a painting of him, in this same green dress, eyes shining and smile so bright it looked stupid. He didn't remember smiling like that. Like he was genuinely happy.

“Luna …?”

She tensed. He waited until she finally turned to him, smiling softly.

“Hello there. Did I wake you ?  
\- No, it's okay...”

She showed her back again, this time looking at Prompto's face on the painting. The latter sighted and brought his knees to his chin.

“Why were you so happy at this moment ?  
\- I don't remember.  
\- … Maybe it was because your father is the one who painted it.”

Prompto didn't answer. Lunafreya came to him and posed a hand on his head, gently brushing his hair. The Prince looked straight to the ground even he did like being touched like that.  
The Princess contoured the couch and sat next to him. She waited patiently until he looked at her with worry.

“You do not appreciate your father, do you ?  
\- No it's not like that ! I … I do love him. But ...”

Luna frowned when Prompto began to laugh nervously.

“Sometimes... He does things... He says things, that I don't understand. He leaves me alone. He is strange but I … I don't even understand how can I find him strange when all he … and everyone ever did was that. I should find it normal, casual... but I don't.”

He stared at her, trembling, his eyes so wide, Lunafreya felt scared.

“He is just like everyone else here. He considers me … as a doll, a toy. I know it's wrong... But I don't know what's right... It's easier to just...”

He closed his eyes and stood up. He went in front of the mirror, stayed silent. Then he tilted his head toward Lunafreya, smiling so widely, she swallowed.

“Forget. Forget it.” He simply said.

She didn't know what to say at first, but then the thought invaded her and her tongue burned too much to ignore it.

“But … You have everything. You have all these things …”

The Princess knew his status too much to ignore that, indeed, a lot of things were difficult for a Prince, but thing was, he was still a Prince. Could someone like this truly understand that the pain and sadness he was feeling were nothing compared to the despair of the prisoners just under his room ?

_“I don't need the paintbooks, the dolls and the dresses.”_

Prompto closed his eyes. She couldn't understand, he knew she couldn't. He himself couldn't understand some things. His father's motivations for example.

_Just tell me why you left your pictures and gone_

But he could only blame himself.  
After all, he never asked.

Because he knew  
Some things  
Were better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta work on that friendship righhhht therreee
> 
> Until next time !!


	5. The Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn decides it is time to enter the game.

Prompto drew the last star and stepped back. His favourite constellation was now drawn on the wall of his room. He always wanted to do it but never dared to, scared of his father's possible reactions. Lunafreya's words made him change his mind. Even if he was being punished, it would be a very small price against the pride he was feeling right now. Against the relief he would always feel watching those lines linked together. If this wasn't worth the risk then what could be ?

Lunafreya had left. He was disappointed but it wasn't like she had a choice, Aldercapt had seemed worried... panicked even. This old fool was so easy to read. He was like an open book. A burned book.  
Such dirty thoughts. Thoughts so visible on his face when he was alone. How different from Ideolas was he then ? Ardyn found it amusing, diverting, charming even. Prompto never knew when he was just behind him, sometimes when he was reading or drawing, when he was focused, most of the time when he was sleeping, and some other times too when... even someone like Ardyn would disappear right away.

Prompto and Ardyn never talked. In fact, Prompto had always heard of him but never saw him. He was a mystery, a stranger. Ardyn knew those distinguishing characteristics could interest someone as naïve as Prompto. Not that it was his goal... simply a pleasant hobby.  
However, Lunafreya's new participation in this game made Ardyn think over his former plans.

Ardyn entered Prompto's room on a pleasant evening, as if he was used to doing it every night. Prompto looked up from his book, his lips sightly opened, his eyes curious but not in the world scared and this pure expression of yearn to understand who was standing in front of him made Ardyn fluster in way he didn't think he still could. Prompto's book was forgotten as he slowly stood to walk toward Ardyn. The latter's confident smile disappeared, a confused one installing itself instead but Ardyn walked toward Prompto too anyway.  
When they were finally in front of each other, Ardyn presented a red rose to Prompto. Their eyes locked and Ardyn wondered why it was so hard to breath.

_Who are you stranger with the red rose in your hand?_

“You're Ardyn, aren't you ?”

And why were Prompto's eyes so full of hope ? His eyes which, by the way, weren't blue as Verstael always depicted it to Ardyn. They were lavender.

“I am and you are... Prince Prompto.”

The Prince smiled truthfully, it made Ardyn's head aches.

“You're not calling me Princess ?  
- Why would I ?  
- It's just what everyone else here does.  
- Well, I am not them.”

The blond finally took the flower in his hand. He walked toward one of the many vases and dropped it off in the water. The red rose was shining among the dead tulips. Prompto stayed in front of it, admiring it with a less expressive face.

“Why are you coming to me only now, Chancellor ?”

Ardyn walked to the opposite part of the room, to the window. He hated this pure white sight. It was so fake.

“I am a busy man. I just finally had little time to myself and thought it was time to meet you.  
- After twenty years ?  
- Twenty two.  
- I am twenty-two ?  
- Yes, you are.  
- And you ?  
- I've lost the count.”

Prompto laughed and god did this laugh made Ardyn miserable.

“I'm sure you're not that old.”

The Prince turned toward the Chancellor and the way Ardyn smiled, so sure of himself yet troubled, made Prompto thought that maybe, just maybe, there could be some good within the devil.

_I liked you from the first sight_

“Come on, have a seat. You have a lot to tell me.  
- Do I ?”

They both sat on the couch.

“You do. I want to know everything.”

He wasn't sure of what to say but he spoke.  
When he finally had nothing else to say, the stars were high in the sky and Prompto was too tired to care. He had fallen asleep on the Chancellor's shoulder. How could he sleeps so peacefully when even Ardyn himself couldn't support his own aura ?  
The question came without an answer.  
His fingers touched a lock of hair, moving it from the Prince's face. The latter hummed something.

_I wanna be your friend_

Something Ardyn couldn't understand.  
The Chancellor smiled as black drops hurtled down his cheeks.

_Let's play_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to seem lovely, so lovely it was strange. Ardyn isn't a nice guy but you know... Is he really the worst ?   
> How do you think Prompto and Ardyn's relationship will evolve ?
> 
> Until next time !


	6. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Prompto share a secret.

“What do you mean he went fighting ?  
\- Did he not tell you ? The war with the Lucis broke out a few days ago. Well, we already were at war but we attacked their capital. Your father had to be there, he is one of our most powerful fighter and an extremely useful medic. This war will be over soon, no worries.  
\- How can you be so sure ? Why didn’t he say anything about this to me ?”

Prompto never had been this furious. His father just went straight to death and he did not even bother to actually tell him. What if something happened to him ? What if he died ? What would Prompto do then ?

“My dear, I have a feeling you’re more worried about yourself than about him.”

The Prince froze. He tried to say something, anything, because even if it was true (was it ?) he couldn’t tell that to the Chancellor. He was already going to be punished for the wall and for meeting Lunafreya, he did not want to know what his father would do to him if he found out that he actually … was nothing but a selfish child.  
Ardyn’s hands gently posed on his shoulders, Prompto jolted.

“Do not worry, I won’t tell a soul. It can be our secret.”

Prompto turned slowly toward him, frowning. The suspicious look on his face made the Chancellor chuckled.

“I don’t have any secret.  
\- Don’t lie to me … don’t lie to yourself. You hate this place. You hate your father. Actually...”

The Chancellor stepped back and walked toward the window, Prompto watching him with intensity, afraid of what he was going to say. His stomach tided up.

“You hate Niflheim, don’t you ?”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he couldn’t prevent the quivering to spread in his legs. Was this it ? Was he going to die here ?  
As Prompto didn’t answer, Ardyn laughed one more.

“The Prince … hating his own country. Isn’t this sad …”

The blond lowered his head. Why was Ardyn talking like he knew the feeling ? At this point, Prompto knew better than to try to refute his theory. Lies and hypocrisy were discovered some times. He had just hoped this secret of his would never be.

“Tell me, why do you hate your empire, Prompto ?”

The stern expression on his face made him look older, or actually it made him look his true age. The Prince, who was previously scared, seemed to know nothing but pure and indifferent hate at the moment.

“I hate it for what it did to me.  
\- Not for the innocent we’re killing ?  
\- I don’t know them ! Maybe it is making me selfish but at this point, I don’t even care. You don’t understand.”

_I never asked for this place that’s called my home._

“Explain it to me, then.  
\- Father thinks I’m stupid. I am not. I know I am not a girl, I know I am not a child. I know I am not his toy. I am his son. And this is exactly the thing he doesn’t want to accept. I shouldn’t be here. I would prefer to be anywhere else but here ! On the battlefield if it is what it takes. I don’t even know how I made it for twenty-two years but … I feel like I can go crazy any instant. I’m so tired of this situation, of the way they are treating me ! I am human, for Ifrit’s sake !”

Prompto realised he was trembling more than necessary, looking away, he tried to stop the shivering but nothing worked. He had say this in his own mind so many times, but saying it out loud, to someone else, to the damn Chancellor, it was something. It was horrifying. He shouldn’t have, yet …  
Yet he was feeling free.  
Freedom wasn’t a thing he thought he could reach.  
How many of the things he thought absolute were fake ?

He looked into Ardyn’s eyes with surprise when the Chancellor took his chin between his fingers.

“Now now, are you feeling better ?  
\- You… You are not mad ?  
\- Because you told me your secret, I will do the same.”

He waited eagerly. Ardyn came nearer to his ear and in a whisper, every certitudes in Prompto shattered.

“I hate Niflheim too.”

The Prince couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to. There was nothing more to say. It felt great, yet greater. He wasn’t the only one, he wasn’t alone.  
Hope desperately filled him. What could a country do without its Chancellor and Prince ?

Ardyn took his hand. Prompto looked at him with a smile but confusion all the same. Then Ardyn let him go and instead a yellow rose was in the blond’s hand.

“Keep that on you. All the time. You must not lose it. It is your only to chance to survive out there.”

The Chancellor moved forward the vase with the red rose and took it back. The thorns on it were suddenly much more sharpened. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Just as this is my last hope.”

Prompto didn’t mention it but the fact that Ardyn had enough trust in him to entrust it to him was noticed. Appreciated even. Of course, it was something Ardyn knew Prompto would notice, the exact reason why he did it.  
After all in this game of hide-and-seek, they both better have a loyal partner.

Ardyn presented his hand once again to the Prince and without hesitation, the latter intertwined his fingers with his.  
Something else obvious: if Prompto thought Ardyn trusted him, it didn’t mean he was. Thing was, to leave this place, Prompto was capable of anything.  
They both smiled to each other before Ardyn declared, crystal clear:

“Let’s get you out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow updating too fast, so unlikely of me tbh  
> Also this chapter doesn't happen like the day after but a few days afteeeer
> 
> I think it's interresting how Ardyn still consider himself a part of Niflheim in spite of everything. Prompto doesn't. 
> 
> The flowers in action wowowow  
> but why Ardyn had Prompto's one ? :) Who knows...


	7. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ardyn explore the Castle. They find a library.

The castle wasn't like Prompto always had imagined. It wasn't full of luxuries like his room, there was only dark and plain corridors. It was empty, except for the rare paintings here and there. It seemed more like this museum Prompto read about in one of his book... not quite well in fact but it was the only thing that came to his mind as he wandered in the long hallways, Ardyn's hand in his.  
There was no one. Prompto knew it was strange. He had seen some servants before, never the same, so he had guessed the castle was full of domestics. What had happened to them ? Even the prisoners weren't making any sounds. It was too quiet.  
Too easy to be true.

Prompto stopped. Ardyn didn't bother to look at him, continuing walking.

“I know you're worried, scared even, dear. But do not fear, I just know everyone's schedules. I've been here for years, after all.”

The blond wasn't entirely convinced but he got back to his walk. Soon enough, they entered a large room. A library. Ardyn closed the door behind them and quickly justified himself.

“Someone is going to be in this hallway for a while. We'll wait here.”

Prompto nodded and began to explore the room. The ceiling was high, the shelves keeping up. So many books he hadn't read. He wouldn't complain if he had to stay here just a little while more. He grabbed one of the book randomly. The front cover indicated “Niflheim and Lucis' history” but, strangely, the book was illustrated by two children respectively showing their back at each other. One of them had a blue flowers' crown on his head while the other had a single withered red rose in his hand, petals all over the floor.  
He opened the book.

_“Long ago, all kingdoms lived in peace and harmony. Niflheim, The Lucis and Tenebrae shared their resources, helped each other with nothing else but kindness in mind.  
Kindness was the watchword of the world. The Prince Nídhögg of Niflheim and the Prince Baldr of Lucis, as their predecessors, were friends since their youngest age. Future leaders of the strongest kingdoms, they were destined to rule over the world together.”_

Prompto skipped a few pages.

_“Tenebrae betrayed the accords. The young King Nídhögg followed because of his cowardice, thus betraying the loyal King Baldr. The war was declared. Baldr never wanted to kill his former friend but the latter didn't give him a choice, in the greater battle of all time, they both succumbed._  
_Niflheim understood kindness would never be enough._  
_Niflheim never forgave and never will.”_

Prompto jumped when he heard Ardyn's voice just beside him.

“Well, if it isn't bullshit.  
- Ardyn !”

The Prince looked at him with wide eyes but he found himself laughing along with the older man rather soon. It was all it took for them to hold hands again. They went picking another book and read it together.  
It could have been hours or just a few minutes, neither of them were sure, when Ardyn closed the book.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

Prompto stayed silent for a while and then looked at his partner, frowning.

“So happiness … does exist ?  
- Well, that is a question even I can not answer. But I do believe that as long as you are with the right person, everything will be just fine.”

The younger man nodded and then stretched. Ardyn's glare lowered to his freckled legs.

“Can we go now ? I really want to touch snow.  
- Of course, dear.”

Their fingers found each other again but only for a short time. Reaching the corridor once again, Prompto let go and sped up the pace, humming softly the same piercing, unbearable notes.   
Ardyn looked at him from behind, all smiles lost.  
He knew lies, he knew hypocrisy.  
He could recognise it even from the purest creature.  
Prompto was no exception.

What the boy didn't know was that...  
If one thought of betraying Ardyn, the latter always made sure to betray first.  
After all, he was a Lucian.

But deep inside, he hoped he would not have to.

_Hope you will be staying with me until the end._

Prompto continued humming while a smile spread on his lips and he thought:

What shouldn't a good girl do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT THIS FIC WOULD BE SHORT BUT BOY what did I get myself into
> 
> I know it seems like Ardyn has trouble making a decision but believe me, it's not really the case.  
> Prompto is eager to finally be free. 
> 
> When will Noctis finally show up ?  
> Make your bets ! 
> 
> Until next time, folks !


	8. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ardyn have an argument and discuss plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and all the views ! It's heartwarming as hell !! <3   
> I was thinking, I wrote my chapters with (mostly) only one music repeating until I finish, would you like me to specify it to you ? It's mostly ffxv or ib soundtrack but who knows, you can find good surprises !   
> This chapter was writing listening to one of Kingsglaive's ost ! > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIlZGiyqwOk

Problems began at the first argument. It had been a few hours that Prompto and Ardyn were wandering in corridors and hallways and yet not signs of exit. The Prince began to think that maybe Ardyn didn't really want to go outside... but it wasn't like Prompto could do it on his own.  
The Chancellor kept going on the fact that he wanted, too, to quit this labyrinth, but that it wasn't this easy.  
There they were, Prompto trying to escape this tiny room but Ardyn not letting him.

“Would you stop your childishness, Prompto ?  
- I don't want to stay here ! I don't want to be in this place anymore ! Why are we still here ?!  
- Please, you must calm down and believe me. We will, tomorrow, but it's late we need to rest.  
- Don't lie to me ! You have been working here for years and you don't know how to escape ?!  
-I know it sounds crazy but it is true. I don't... normally take this way.  
- W-what do you mean ? There's another way ?  
- A way you can't take, that's why ...”

The Chancellor took Prompto's face in his hands softly.

“You must trust me.”

_Please don’t be scared of me_

Prompto wanted to say something so badly but his mouth refused. It was safer to obey Ardyn for now, who knew what the man could do. The Prince nodded and lowered his eyes.

“I'm sorry.  
- Not of that with me, sweetie.”

Ardyn made him look in the eyes again.

“You don't have to act like the good girl that you are not. Not with me. Not anymore.”

Prompto's eyes widened but he didn't answer. Ardyn went on.

“You can be cruel and selfish, I think we all have the right to. You can be whoever you want, but at least, let me help you. It takes time because this fortress was made for you not to escape. This castle is a mystery made by your father himself and even I have troubles understanding your father's genius. Prompto, I ...”

A short silence and Ardyn stepped back, sighting.

“I'm sorry we had to meet in such circumstances. I think I know what you're thinking of me... But know that you don't have to play a role anymore. Maybe it is time that I entrust you with my plan.”

Prompto inhaled and with a smirk, he said.

“So you didn't save me for my pretty face ?”

Ardyn couldn't suppress the chuckle that hit him. The Prince just laughed all the same.

“Well you would be surprised, but no. It will be clear to you once I'll explain.  
- Before that, I want you to prove to me … that you can take another way.  
- Suspicious, aren't you?  
- You said I could … be myself, right ?  
- Yes and that's all to your credit. I'll be right back.”

In a flinch of the eyes, Ardyn had disappeared. Prompto stared at the empty place in front of him with utter shock. He stood up and looked around the room until Ardyn appears anew.  
Prompto was going to speak but the Chancellor presented his hands to him and Prompto felt his whole body froze.

Ardyn was handing snow. Prompto touched it with the tips of his fingers, drawing back almost immediately. It was cold, colder than he thought. It was real, as real as it could get.  
He felt a tear sliding onto his cheek.

“It's real...?  
- Of course it is dear, what are you crying for ?”

The concerned look Ardyn gave him made Prompto smile more than he never had. Ardyn's grip on the snow tightened and he shivered.  
Even with his lack of trust, even with his selfishness, even with his hypocrisy and lies, Prompto was still undeniably pure. A human being in its natural paradox, a living oxymoron.

“There was still a chance that … the world was only this cursed place. How could I've been sure that the outside really exists ? But it does and here's the proof.”

Prompto laughed and collecting the snow, he threw it all over the place. Ardyn was still looking at him with uneasiness.

And suddenly he realised,  
suddenly he understood why Verstael was keeping Prompto jailed.

This boy's innocence will never survive in such a cold world.  
Verstael didn't want him to be corrupted.

Ardyn smiled.

Then

It was fortunate that

Ardyn's plan wasn't the same as Verstael's.

After all, corruption was for Ardyn just a part of a natural development. A thing that would come no matter what. An innate idea.  
Corruption was a part of himself.  
And somewhere, he knew

It was part of Prompto's as well.

He wouldn't mind seeing this beautiful snow turn to red.

After all, he thought as he played with his red rose, the horns making him sightly bleed, the drops falling onto the white,

“So, what's your plan ?”

Red was his favourite colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think Ardyn is finally kind  
> he becomes creepy again
> 
> Prompto slowly starts to understand what "being himself" is.


	9. The Lady in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sees a painting that could have been a mirror.

They eventually came back to the long corridors and hallways. Prompto was getting bored but Ardyn continued to smile, granting that they will indeed find the exit. Lost in his thoughts, Prompto wondered what would he do, what would he say when finally confronting the Emperor and his own father. Until then, would he become confident enough to face them without a problem ? Would he let his cowardice crush him ? He had no ideas and it was too soon to figure out. Yet he couldn't stop blaming himself. If only he had been braver... He shouldn't have let them shut him up. He should have told the unbearable truth to his father from the beginning. Fear progressively disappeared. Instead, rage came out.  
A rage Prompto wasn't sure he could contain for long.

“Ardyn ?  
\- Yes, dear ?  
\- Who is that lady in red ?”

They both stopped in front of one of the painting. A woman was staring at them, bright red eyes, sharp smile and impish expression. Ardyn closed his eyes almost immediately. Prompto was staring right through her.

“A mistress of Guertena. A former Emperor. She was sentenced to death after she killed him.”

Prompto frowned and lifted his hand toward the painting. A single finger caressed the canvas.

“Why did she try to kill him ?  
\- She didn't try, love. She succeeded, but who knows her motivations...  
\- Is that why she is in red ? Is that supposed to represent his blood ?  
\- I heard she stabbed him. So it's possible.”

When they went back to their exploration, silence fell. Only steps and breaths were heard. That was until Prompto found himself in a dead-end. He sighted.

“Ardyn, you're sure it's this wa-...?”

But he was alone. Frowning, the blonde walked to the last crossroads. Ardyn was nowhere in sight.

“Come on... Ardyn, where are you ?”

He grumbled and turned on himself to face the hallway he just left. At the dead-end was now the painting. The Lady in Red. Prompto's eyes widened, he felt his heartbeat increased, one of his hand pulling his dress in an instinctive reaction.  
He then closed his eyes and inhaled.

“Okay this is really weird but everything is okay. Calm down, Prompto.”

When he opened his eyes again, the Lady in Red was extracting herself from the painting. Her long red dress caressed the floor, as blood drops fell onto it, her grassy hair hiding her face and a knife, well sharpened, shining in her hand. She lifted her head toward Prompto. And smiled.  
Her face then melt and Prompto didn't need anything else to scream.  
He ran, quicker than he never did.

Saturated respiration made his vision blurry. He walked on his dress and then fell. The screeching of the creature behind him made him think it was the end.  
But Prompto stood up, cursed and at the moment he was going to run again, he noticed. His yellow flower, thing Ardyn insisted on being so precious, was at the other end of the corridor, the Lady in Red coming to crush it in any instant. He didn't know why this flower was essential, in which way it was his soul, but he felt it.  
Without these stupid petals, he was lost.  
So he ran toward it.

When he saw the blade folded down, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to consume him.  
It did.  
And he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait ! I didn't have any inspiration... a really huge block. I think it's over now. I hope so.
> 
> There was so many things in this story that I didn't let myself do. I didn't want it to be utterly creepy or sad but you know, it's bad to block your own creativity like that. So now, I'll let myself do what I want of this story. Things might get messy.


	10. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna rescues Prompto. She explains.

Or so he thought he died. But Prompto's eyes opened again, wide and tears blurring his vision. His breath stuck in his throat, he tried to see something, to understand what was going on, but nothing. Not a clue. He stood up slowly, his shaking hands tightening his bloody dress. He wasn't crazy. He had felt the pain, he had seen black, he had seen death. This wasn't making any sense.

The Lady in Red was still there, at the other side of the corridor. She stopped and turned her head toward him, groaned and started walking to him again. She was still close, meaning he had been … dead ? Only for a minute or so. Prompto of course wanted to run but he couldn't. His legs were still shaking plus there wasn't any exit. He was in this long corridor. Without doors.

No stop.  
_I'm a good girl._

The Prince's back touched the wall and he let himself sink on the floor. He was going to die again. And again, and again, until the end of time, was this it ? He brought back his knees to his chin and waited, terrified. He heard the steps of the monster. He heard it getting closer and closer, too quickly yet in what seemed forever. Prompto opened slowly his eyes but stared at the floor. He didn't want to see darkness. He only wanted to see snow. How unfair.  
This woman's feet, it was so human. Those shoes were pretty somehow and...  
Wait.  
He rolled on the side, the knife hitting the stone wall and getting stuck between two rocks. The monster screamed and Prompto stood up, frowning.

“I-I … recognise you ! You were one of the servants, your shoes I complimented it once and you smiled and ...”

The Lady tightened her grip around her knife, screaming more and more as if trying not to hear Prompto. The latter stepped back. The expression on his face, horrified.

“What did they do to you ?”

And the rage again.

The creature suddenly stopped. And exploded. Purple liquid spread on the wall, on the floor, on Prompto. He closed his eyes and sobbed. He didn't know why he was crying. When he opened his eyelids, he saw a familiar form and relief flooded his chest.

“ Lunafreya...?”

The Princess ran to him and took him into an embrace he couldn't share.

“You should know trying to reason with daemons is useless...”

Prompto had a million questions. What was a deamon ? Why did she look like the servant ? How did Luna escape ? Where was Ardyn ? Why and how did this place change ? Why was he still alive ?  
But he was suddenly too tired to ask.

“You're bleeding... I came too late... I'm so sorry...”

Luna's voice became quieter and quieter, and soon Prompto couldn't hear it anymore.

When he woke up, he first thought he was dead. Of course, he wasn't. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Lunafreya's innocent voice greeted him.

“Prompto, how do you feel ?  
\- Bad.  
\- It was a silly question, excuse me.”

He didn't bother to answer and rubbed his eyes, trying to take a clear look around. He was in a room strangely similar to the one he was in with Ardyn but not quite the same still. It was no use trying to understand where he was anyway, everything changed.

“Is … that magic ? He asked, uncertainly.  
\- What are you talking about ?  
\- Everything. The castle, this... this monster and me... I … I died.  
\- Are you sure about that ?  
\- Of course I am sure !  
\- … Yes it is magic. Not a good use of it.  
\- Yeah... Ardyn makes magic too.  
\- You mean, the Chancellor ? You saw him ? Did he do anything to you ?”

Lunafreya looked suddenly panicked. She came to him and linked their fingers together. He raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Ardyn is not the bad one. I think. I'm not quite sure but he helped me. And … suddenly disappeared. I don't know where he is.  
\- The Chancellor helped you ? Really ?  
\- Yes ? Is it that strange to believe ?  
\- Yes indeed.  
\- He seems nice to me.  
\- You mean he is not the worst.  
\- Well yeah.  
\- Your standards are really low.”

Prompto chuckled nervously.

“Maybe. I have a few questions.  
\- Ask away.  
\- First of all, where is my flower ?  
\- There.”

Lunafreya stood up, went to the table and came back to him with yellow rose. He frowned. She was not as bright as she used to be. She had lost petals. Was she dying ?

“You look at it as if you don't understand it. But you knew you had to protect it, so... how do you know ?  
\- I don't know. Ardyn just told me to keep it safe. He said something about my soul ? And when the creature attacked me, I don't know it was just a reflex.  
\- So you really know nothing about this world.”

She sighted and sat next to him. She went silent for a moment, trying to formulate correctly. When explainations came, Prompto felt lost.

“Some of us come to life with a flower at our sides. It is us but not quite. A mystery since centuries. Sometimes, our flower loses petals or blackens. It gets worst with the time. If the flower dies, you die. That's the rule. However, you can die but the flower can save you. I believe it is what happened to you last time. It is a gift of the Astrals. They are, through this flower, giving you another chance. We don't know why and they probably will not reply to your prayers. You have to figure it out all by yourself. A long time ago, people born with a flower were treated like gods. We thought they were special, we thought they had a purpose, but as the person with the flower themselves don't know what to do, we started to hunt them. Today, we're beginning to understand that people with or without the flower are equals. It took us quite a long time.”

A time.

“I have a flower too but as I was made prisoner, they took it from me. I have to find it quickly. And for that, I will need your help, Prompto.”

He nodded.

“Yes of course, I will help you find it and then we can finally escape this castle. How is your flower ?  
\- Is it red.  
\- What ? I... Ardyn had a red one too.”

She frowned.

“Then we have to find Ardyn.  
\- But maybe it was his ! And it is just the same colour !  
\- Impossible.”

Lunafreya sighted and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Prompto. Ardyn is not human.”

Prompto's eyes widened, his mouth opened, but no words coming from it. After a time, Lunafreya posed a hand on his shoulder.

“Prompto, I also have to free a friend. He is a prisoner too, he will help us find the exit. You'll have to trust me on this one.”

And the Prince replied immediately.

“Of course I trust you.”

Lunafreya smiled.

Her grip on his shoulder began to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for updating slowly. Here's a longer chapter in compensation.


	11. The Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Prompto go to the dungeon.

The way to the jails hadn't been pleasant. A few daemons had attacked -Giant dolls, strange status and other things Prompto couldn't really describe- Luna had fought them all with impressionable strength and admirable calm. It couldn't been said same for Prompto, his throat was sore because of his screaming. When they finally arrived, he felt pressure disappeared only for it to be replaced by horror. The jails were just one huge cold dungeon. There were chains everywhere and more. Blood, bones, corpses. The odours, the taste of the air on his lips, the frozen bristle, everything made him sick. He wanted to punk.  
People had been dying here every day, just under his feet, and he had listened to their screams, to their sobs, with indifference. Worse, sometimes, with relief.  
Prompto always knew he was a bad girl. He hadn't realise he was a bad human.

He walked between dead bodies, eyes widened, looking straight to the floor. And he was heir of such barbarous Empire ? What could he do of this mess ? He didn't know a lot about peace but he knew … it couldn't be build on corpses.

“Please, I beg of you, wake up !”

Prompto slowly turned toward Lunafreya. She was at one of the corpse's sides, shaking him with all her strength, but it was no use. The prince came closer and with a frown, he observed the dead body. A young man, about his age, dark hair, white skin, he looked like he was made of porcelain, despite the dirt on his face. A shame, really.

“I think he is dead...  
\- He is not !  
\- Luna...”

She stopped, her eyes scanning the room for something then she stood up, searching, complains and quiet sobs leaving her mouth from time to time. Prompto kneeled at the stranger's level and sighted.

“I'm sorry you're dead. Luna seems lost … I am too. I bet you are more than us.”

He was talking to a corpse. A corpse.

“There it is ! Thanks the Six.”

Luna came back running, kneeling with Prompto, her laugh filling the room. She had a flower in her hands. A blue one. Prompto's eyes widened, the flower was not destroyed. He looked back at the corpse … who might not be a corpse any time soon. Luna posed her hand on the man's chest and a soft light appeared under her skin, reached the stranger's face, then his flower. A time. It was like Luna could burst any minutes now, Prompto tensed.

Then the stranger inhaled deeply and screamed.  
It was hard work to calm down the man, he mumbled incomprehensible things, breathing too much. Luna hugged him, Prompto felt himself frowning. He knew the feeling, had read about it. Jealousy. Not a good thing, he knew. Didn't stop it from happening. After a while, the man finally seemed to approve of Prompto's existence.

“Who... who is this, Luna ?  
\- Don't be scared, he is an ally. Prompto, Noctis, Noctis, Prompto, she said while turning her head toward the named every time then she waited, Prompto, Prince of Nifheilm.”

The words themselves seemed to make Noctis choke. He tried to take Luna's hand but failed only for the move to be deeply judged by Prompto.

“Please Noctis, calm down, he helped me find you. Prompto, Noctis is a commoner of Tenebrae, one of my dearest friends, please treat him well.”

Prompto nodded and forced himself to smile. He understood Noctis was scared, he was dead a few minutes ago after all, he shouldn't be judging him like that. The blonde looked away. He suddenly felt like his dad was watching him... being proud of him.

“Noctis, can you tell me what happened ?  
\- Luna, I was killed, Gods.  
\- I know... I am sorry. Fortunately, your flower was intact.  
\- Yeah. It's already the third time it saves me. I don't think it will work anymore.  
\- Who killed you ?  
\- Ardyn, of course.”

Prompto snapped, turning his attention toward Noctis, face crest-falling.

“What ? Ardyn ? Why ? Why would he do that ?  
\- Why would he not ? Answered Noctis as if it was obvious.  
\- B-because he isn't...  
\- Prompto, Luna cut him in, I already told you. Ardyn is not human and he is not a good person, or … whatever he is.  
\- But … With me he was...  
\- He was manipulating you.”

That too sounded obvious. Prompto didn't answer.  
They made their way out of the dungeon, Lunafreya and Noctis walked in front of Prompto, hand in hand. Prompto glared at the man's other hand where he hold his flower, then looked at his own and lowered his gaze.

Blue was a much more beautiful colour than yellow.

Ardyn didn't quite agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, problems with my internet and well... my inspiration I guess  
> Love you guys, don't forget to leave a comment, gives me strength ! See ya.


	12. The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto, Lunafreya and Noctis spend time together, still trying to find the exit. They show Prompto a camera and they discuss titles.

He probably was staring too much. He couldn't help himself. Noctis — Noctis he repeated, a melody — was something new and exciting, yet making him anxious. Noctis by any mean wasn't scary, he looked pure, tired perhaps, but he did not have any attributes of the devil. He wasn't mean and even if he did not talk a lot, Prompto quickly understood Noctis was just of a quiet nature. Yet. Something strange... appealing. Something within which Prompto couldn't quite put a word on. He didn't need to.  
Noctis was still suspicious of Prompto and the latter perfectly understood why. He understood now that he had seen what Niflheim was. If Aldercapt had done the same things at Tenebrae... the same tortures to Lunafreya and Noctis families, friends and compatriots... He could only understand. No one could defend his Empire now, could they ? Somehow he had no doubts his father would find a way to.  
As his thoughts was about to slip on Verstael, he saw a hand waving in front of him as it to attract his attention.

"Hm... hey, Prompto, that's it ?  
\- Yes ?"

Noctis handed him a funny looking apparel.

"Luna told me you would appreciate it.  
\- Noctis still has the bag he picked from home, I thought it would be interesting for you to see foreign objects, added the Princess, this is a camera."

Prompto took the object and inspected it with a curious eye.

"What is its purpose...?  
\- Taking pictures.  
-... What is that ?"

Lunafreya and Noctis looked at each other with surprise.

"You never saw any photographs?  
-... No... what is this supposed to be ?"

He suddenly felt very out of place.

"Well... I guess the best way to explain it is to use it."

Lunafreya took back the camera and pointed it at Prompto who stayed silent and intrigued. When the camera made a sound, he jolted. Luna chuckled and showed him the photograph. He recognised himself, dress dirty and bloody, hair messy and tired eyes. He suddenly felt self-conscious and brushed his hair with his bruised hand.

"O-oh that's... that's... useful I guess."

He didn't feel convinced by the object at first but after using it a few times to take pictures of his comrades, he felt better. Joyful even.  
Noctis blushed and tries to take back the camera from the Prince's hand.

"Come on, stop taking photos of me!  
\- But you're a great muse!"

Lunafreya laughed when Noctis just blushed harder. Prompto looked at them, smiling innocently.

"How come you know the word muse but nothing about photography, seriously...  
\- Father called me like this, once."

Noctis frowned and stopped walking -same boring and old corridors- to watch Prompto trying to find his words.

"He said I was his muse but I didn't understand what that meant. I tried to find something about it in books but... I asked the Emperor. He told me what it meant. He told me... that... Somehow it was a way to say 'I love you'."

Lunafreya smiled softly, Prompto knew she only tried to be polite and kind. This smile was not fake but... sad.

"Wait the Emperor and your father... are not the same person ? Asked Noctis.  
\- Of course not... my dad is the imperial scientist.  
\- Then why are you the Prince?"

Prompto didn't bother to look at him to answer, walking again, because this was of no importance, because it was obvious and it didn't matter to him. It didn't mean anything. It never did.

"It's just a title. If you never heard of me it's for a reason... I don't have any purpose."

Noctis felt guilty for asking and Lunafreya commiserated with him ... but they didn't say anything.  
Prompto continued walking in front of them, pace quick and shoulders high, as if trying to walk tall.  
Noctis thought, maybe he was trying to earn his title.

Not a word was heard and eyes were closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating regularly... University is so much harder than I thought ;;  
> So hard that I began another ffxv fanfic ... a university au, of course :') I'm going to publish it later, when I'll have a few chapters done.  
> Also, the last chapter of Seven Days is like 40% done ? Yeah, I know it's been months, but it's so hard and depressing to write, I have to make it perfect haha.
> 
> ANYWAY ! Enjoy this chapter ! I really want to explore Prompto's relationship with Noctis and Luna so we're gonna be with them for a few more chapters. Then... Aldercapt ;)  
> See ya !


	13. The Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have a talk.

A pause was needed. In the corner of a small room, Prompto sat on the ground. The camera in hands, he was fidgeting with it, going through the photos he had taken the last hour: Luna walking fast, Noctis looking at him, the both of them smiling at each other, more, and even one of the three of them, laughing, squinting, smiling widely... Even in such a horrendous atmosphere, even with daemons coming from nowhere, no exit in sight, all of these seemed... unimportant.  
He smiled timidly and passed his thumb on the camera's screen.

“Can I sit there ?”

He jolted and lifted his head toward his interlocutor. Noctis smiled at him, Prompto nodded.

“Sure thing.”

They sat in silence for a moment before the Prince coughed.

“So... You are … Luna's friend …?”

He closed his eyes, wanting to facepalm, this was such a stupid question. Noctis laughed nonetheless.

“Yeah.  
- How did you two meet …?  
- Well... Her mother and my father were friends, so we spent our childhood together and our friendship just came naturally, I guess.  
- Oh ! So you two are not …  
- What ?  
- Hmm, you know... together...”

Noctis frowned, didn't say anything for a while, causing Prompto to get all flustered but finally the brown-haired man chuckled.

“Oh okay I got it, you have a crush on Luna.  
- What ? I-I … it's not ...”

Prompto looked away, trying to find the words to express his emotions but Noctis cut his consideration short by elbowing him.

“If you're trying to seduce her … Maybe you should change.  
- O-oh yeah the blood is not...  
- No I mean, the dress.”

Prompto frowned.

“What with the dress ?  
- Well, dresses are not for … I mean, yes it can be, but it's... dresses are mainly for women. Oh, maybe you're a woman ? Sorry, I don't really know ?  
- Euhm ? A woman ? Right hm... I don't know ?  
- You don't know ?  
- I don't know?  
- You don't know your gender ?  
- Well I, I have...”

The Prince looked between his legs, biting his thumb nervously and then looking at Noctis again. The latter looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I don't really want to know that, Prompto... I mean, it doesn't matter...  
- Sorry … It just... everyone calls me a girl, so...  
- Yeah but what these people say doesn't really mean anything. I mean they can't know. I can't know. Only you can.  
- Oh... but I don't know...  
- That's okay. You can figure it out later, or never, it's not that important anyway.”

Noctis smiled to him and Prompto nodded. They both looked away awkwardly. After a short time, Prompto whispered, his eyes closed.

“Can you tell me more about Tenebrae …?  
- Tenebrae ? Hm... Oh, I don't really want to talk about that...  
- O-oh... sorry...”

Another silence, but Prompto persevered.

“And … About Ardyn ? Can you talk to me about him ?  
- I don't really want either.  
- I mean, not the thing he did to you, but how do you know him ?”

Noctis stayed silent a long moment, the Prince was going to apologize but finally his new friend spoke.

“He was there when they killed my father. He was smiling. He was there when they took Luna away, too… When I came back to help Luna get out, he jailed me and tortured me … he has a weird obsession. With men. I mean, mankind. People with a good-heart. He tried to … corrupt me, at least, that's what he said. He wanted me to hurt Luna... but it didn't worked, so he … killed me. He said I wasn't “fun”. What is even supposed to be funny ?”

Prompto didn't answer at first, thinking. After a time, he whispered, scared to say the wrong thing.

“Maybe he didn't actually try to kill you...  
- What do you mean?  
- He knew about your flower, right ?  
- Y-yeah, he played with it.  
- He could have destroyed it but … He didn't. I'm not saying what he did to you was right ! He may be insane... but he … didn't kill you. Not really.  
- I guess you're right. Maybe he wanted to find what I will become. Or something.”

Noctis suddenly stood up, sighting deeply.

“Sorry this conversation is really tiring...  
- Oh yeah, sorry Noct'...”

Noctis looked down at him and chuckled, making Prompto blush.

“What ?  
- You called me Noct.  
- Sorry ! I didn't realize...  
- That's okay. I like it.”

The blonde looked at the camera, biting his lips to retain a smile. Noctis smiled simply and then started walking away.

“Oh and...  
- Yes ?  
- I'll call you sweetheart from now on.”

Prompto's face went all red while Noctis just chuckled. Luna, not far away from them, laughed softly.

“Noctis, you are terribly endearing.”

…

“Oh, I agree, dear Lunafreya. This is going to be amusing.”

Ardyn closed his fist, making the magic disappear, the vision of the three friends in front of him dissolving along with it. He laughed and turned toward Ideolas.  
The later had lost his smile a moment ago. He clenched his fist around his sword.

“What do you think, Emperor ?  
- I think it's time to take back what is rightfully mine.”


	14. The End of this Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realize they won't survive if they continue like this.

From living in a world without clock, Prompto had developed his own way to understand time. He knew for sure a day had passed when he was still with Ardyn. Another one was on his way. Almost night. Yet nothing changed in this castle. No signs of anyone else besides those rare daemons -Noctis wanted to teach Prompto how to fight but they didn't have time- meaning Ardyn had lie.  
"Do not fear, I just know everyone's schedules. I've been here for years, after all."  
Prompto smirked. He knew all along. Those words he said, the way he touched him, everything had been false. Ardyn was an excellent liar, it was funny, Prompto could have been fooled... Sadly for the Chancellor, Prompto knew an even best liar.  
Ah, it seemed he couldn't help but think of his father. Prompto had spend months without him, yet, even if it had been only two days...  
Maybe because time seemed deformed here or maybe because the Prince knew his father was at war. He was worried about him.  
He felt stupid wishing for his father to survive, to come back... His father would never let him be. He always made a point of punishing bad girls, after all. Prompto remembered that time when knickers were at ankles and blood was spilled... Or maybe it was the other way around. He frowned. No utility to think about that.  
Well, besides walking, there wasn't much to do, so he couldn't help but think. He wanted to talk with Noctis and Lunafreya but they were too much on their toes to have a nice and friendly conversation. Understandable.  
He sighted.

"Are you all right, Prompto ? Asked Luna.  
\- Yes, just tired... no... exhausted."

He stopped, making his friends do the same. They looked at each other with worry before coming to his sides.

"We've been walking a lot, you wanna stop ? Noctis frowned.  
\- No, I didn't mean physically.  
\- Oh."

Prompto looked around, glaring furtively at every corner.

"It just doesn't make sense. Even though I only lived in my room, I know for sure there was supposed to be personal walking those corridors. Maids, chiefs, servants... where did they all go ?  
\- That is the question... Do you remember if you saw anyone when you were with Ardyn ?  
\- I didn't ... but we hided once, he said there was someone who will pass in the hallway but... I didn't hear anything. No words, not even footsteps... He lied to me, all along..."

Noctis and Luna didn't say anything.

"But... there is one thing he didn't lie about."

They looked at Prompto with surprise and interest, the Prince smiled mysteriously.

"The exit, he knows how to exit this hell. He showed me. He came back with snow in his hands... It was in a fraction of seconds and it didn't make sense to me at that time, but now that I know about the flowers and the daemons, I suppose he just knows how to manipulate magic, right ?  
\- You mean, he can teleport ? Noctis looked at Luna with confusion, he can teleport like...  
\- Like the Caelum family, finished Luna."

Prompto's eyes widened. He felt a long shivering travelling his whole body. He never heard this family name, yet... it disgusted him. Why ?

"Who is that ?  
\- It's the royal family of Lucis. It's impossible, Ardyn can't be one of- ... !"

Noctis walked away, gritting his teeth. Prompto and Luna followed.

"Noctis, please calm down. We have to stay sane, you know this is an absolute need here. We have to find Ardyn, we will never find the exit all by ourselves, we all are exhausted, thirsty and hungry, we're not going to last long.  
\- And then what, Luna ?! We negotiate with him ?! He killed me ! He wants us dead.  
\- Not all of us."

Prompto stepped between them and tilted his head.

"I don't know why he left but he was the one who freed me. Call it instinct if you want but I'm pretty sure he wants me alive. I don't know what for ... But I can bargain with him. We just have to find him. What do you think ?  
\- We don't really have a choice, Luna sighted, but how to find him ?  
\- It's actually much simpler than you think..."

Prompto snatched away Noct's sword from his grip and walked ahead of them.

"Hey, be careful with that!"

He stopped. With his free hand he reached for his flower and let it fall on the ground. He raised the sword.

"Prompto, no !"

And hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this chapter ends hella madly?! You have seen nothing yet !  
> Boyyy, I'm excited, I've already written the three chapters following that, and well, dear readers, prepare yourself, I have a surprise for YOU! 
> 
> Also I drew Prompto from this fic, check it out > https://isaacdowney.tumblr.com/post/167916586284/prompto-from-my-fanfic-nifheilms-puppet-click
> 
> Until next time !


	15. The First Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya and Ideolas fight.  
> One of them has to die.

The sword had hit Ardyn's shoulder as he was kneeling in front of Prompto, the yellow rose in hands. The Prince tightened his grip on the weapon. Ardyn lifted his head toward him, his expression made Prompto fluster. He looked so angry.

"What are you trying to do, Prompto ?"

The latter let the sword hit the tiles and threw himself in the Chancellor's arms, ignoring his question. He looked so angry ! He actually did care, didn't he ? Oh those arms, they were... home. Prompto hugged Ardyn tightly while Noctis and Lunafreya were standing in the back, hands trembling, whole body shivering, screaming a lust to kill. It would be so easy to kill them both right now... No Chancellor, no Prince... Peace...  
Lunafreya summoned her spear.  
Ardyn lifted his head toward her, eyes wide open and a mad smile on the lips.

"Don't you dare."

Prompto was finally in his arms, not as a result of manipulation but because he wanted to be there. Oh, warm heart. It felt so good to be desired...  
Luna froze but only for a couple of seconds. Her blood boiled when she saw the Emperor coming out of the shadow, a sword in hand. She was about to run to him but Noctis grabbed her wrist. He wasn't sure anymore whose side Prompto was on. If all of them were ennemis...  
Ideolas walked in front of Ardyn and Prompto, his face expressing nothing if not boredom, even though he said:

"I am very angry..."

No one answered so he continued.

"You take away my precious doll... and forces her to commit suicide... Look at her...! "

He glanced at Prompto who was still tied up in Ardyn's embrace. Aldercapt suddenly looked sad.

"All bloody... not at all pretty... How could you?!"

Anger followed and he stepped toward Noctis and Lunafreya once more. Luna pushed Noctis away and ran to encounter the Emperor's sword. Spear and sword crossed, looking straight in each other's eyes.

"You can't take my source of power and get off lightly, Princess. I should have killed you when I had the occasion !  
\- Yes, you should have."

Their weapons crossed again and again, over and over and even if Noctis tried to take action, he couldn't without a risk to hurt Lunafreya, they were too fast. He was powerless.

"You royals families ... ! You can't help yourself but stealing the things I love !  
\- You don't know what love is ! Prompto is not yours to possess !"

Prompto tightened his grip around Ardyn's chest, not looking at the scene but hearing all about it. He was a mess, his body reacting by shivering and sobbing, even though he knew... He knew, this love Ideolas felt for him, this love himself felt for Verstael and Ardyn, this love was nothing but wrong. Yet...

"He loves me...? He whispered.  
\- Of course he does, we..."

Ardyn was cut by Ideolas' shout. Prompto immediately stood up only to witness Lunafreya's spear in Ideolas' thigh, the latter on the ground, trembling. Luna was in front of him, no weapon in hands but determination in her eyes.

"This one is for Ravus." She said, before taking back her spear, making the Emperor scream one more time.

She savoured her victory, which made Ardyn smile, because this was ... her fatal mistake.  
Ideolas had reach for his gun, hidden in his tunic and immediately shot.  
The Princess of Tenebrae fell on her back, hands immediately on her stomach where the bullet had penetrated her. Noctis screamed but was fast stopped by Ardyn who tackled him on the ground.

This was now or never. Ladies and gentlemen, time to know the truth ! Time to judge ! Is our Prince good or evil ? Will he follow his heart or his mind ? Ardyn couldn't wait to see the answers and he hoped... Prompto was going to surprise him.

The Chancellor looked at the Prince and with a smile, he simply said:

"You know what to do."

Noctis continued screaming.  
Ideolas was laughing like a maniac.  
Luna was struggling to breathe properly, her face becoming paler by each second.

And Prompto...  
Prompto didn't know what to do.

And you ?  
What would you do ?

_Choose with who you want to be to forget your sorrow._

If you want to kill Ideolas, go chapter 16-1.  
If you want to kill Lunafreya, go chapter 16-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe here is the surprise ! 
> 
> From now on I will update with two chapters at the same time, please, look forward to it. 
> 
> Until next time, folks.


	16. 16-1: The Heart and the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto kills Ideolas.

Prompto closed his eyes. He couldn't think with all this noise, he couldn't act sanely in all this madness ! He had just wanted to know what freedom was like. Be careful what you wish for, his father once said. He understood the warning now.  
He opened his eyes again to look at Lunafreya. If he wanted to save her, he had to be quick, she was dying. Luna... Luna had been nothing but kind to him. Even though he knew her only since a few days, she had supported him, hugged him, when no one else would. At a time when he only had his father... and Ideolas. He turned his glare to the Emperor. Ideolas had always been weird, bringing him strange tasting food, making him pose in awkward positions, asking him odd questions... But he had been here. A presence in a ghost-like life. Prompto always had felt lonely, even when he was with Verstael - because his father had the capacity of making him wish he was dead. Ideolas wasn't like that, he made Prompto feel. Disgust, terror, yes, sometimes, but also timidity, enthusiasm, and eagerness. He would always listen to him telling the story of his favorite character or how this book was making perfect metaphors with the stars. Ideolas had been there since his childhood and he just couldn't imagine a life without him.

Thing was, Prompto knew. He couldn't think with his heart right now, he had to think with his brain. Those feelings were the source of all this madness. He had to make them stop. He couldn't just hope his relationships with all these people - Ideolas, Verstael, and Ardyn - would suddenly turn right. They were born from negative feelings, from poor choices, from cruelty. Anyway, this wasn't about them. This wasn't even about him.  
This was about a war he knew nothing of, this was about Kingdoms and Empires he didn't want to hear of. This was about people dying, outside or in dungeons. Right now or never.  
Niflheim had to be stopped. It was the only thing he was sure of and for once in his life, Prompto wanted to choose the right path.

He walked toward Ideolas, feeling the glares of Ardyn and Noctis on him. Prompto was calm, he stopped thinking, he stopped feeling. He acted. He kneeled in front of Ideolas and watched the latter looking at him with hope.

"Oh doll, my love, what could I do without you? Help me..."

Prompto ignored him and grabbed his gun discreetly. Ideolas posed a hand on his cheek but was quickly rejected. The Prince stood up. He aimed for the forehead. The Emperor began to panic and grabbed Prompto's dress.

"What are you doing ?! Please don't! I'll do anything you want ! I'll marry you! You'll become Empress! Fame, wealth and power, what could you want more?!"

Prompto opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His mind was blank. No point in thinking.  
No point.

He shot.

Blood and pieces of brain splashed everywhere. The green dress was not just bloody anymore. It was red. Tarnished.  
Prompto began to shake again. He wanted to lose it. To scream.  
It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

Instead, he inhaled and automatically walked toward Lunafreya. He took her into his arms and held her tight. He looked at Ardyn.

"Now, you're gonna help us."

Prompto tried to ignore how excited Ardyn looked and focused on Luna. Noctis came to his side after pushing the Chancellor away, he helped with the little they had; ripping a piece of his clothes, he used it as a bandage and hoped it would be enough until they find a solution.

When everything was calmer and Prompto began trembling again, when he thought he was finally going crazy, Noctis hugged him.

"Thank you so much. Thank you."

His mind became blank once more and he hoped he would never feel anything ever again.

The little melody he used to listen when he was alone echoed within...  
 _I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow_ , he used to sing.


	17. 16-2: The beloved Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto kills Lunafreya.

  
It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. It wasn't his choice to make. Prompto wished he had never left his room. He should have been a good girl, he should have listened to his father... His father, he will be so upset, will he hate him forever? Prompto didn't want to be hated. Not by Verstael, not by Ardyn... not by Ideolas.  
He knew Ideolas always had been kind of weird, he knew some things he did to him weren't right but ... what was even right? What was good and what was evil? Where to trace the line? Nobody ever taught him. All he knew was that Ideolas always had been there. Maybe he had done bad things but looking at him now, laughing and crying, hurt and lost, Prompto couldn't help but think that all he needed was some love. They all needed some love. Love could be the answer.  
Yet ... he loved Luna too. Not in the same way, he only knew her for a few days, but he loved her, he felt it! They could have been great friends. Her, himself and Noctis, they could have been inseparable.  
But not in this timeline, not in this universe. Ardyn asked him to choose, but his choice already was made since his birth day. He had been conditioned to make this choice. There weren't any other options, Ideolas was family! And Luna... who was she again?

He took one step and Noctis stopped screaming. Ardyn stopped smiling. In the background, only Ideolas was mumbling to himself. He walked to Luna and lowered to her side, trembling hands on porcelain skin. She was still here somehow, her eyes slowly moving to cross his own but they never met. Prompto looked away. Trembling hands stopped trembling. Porcelain skin became burgundy. The Princess' face turned to blue and her eyes to white.  
Noctis screamed again, Ardyn smiled anew.

"What are you doing ?! Stop! Stop, please, Prompto !"

The Prince turned his head toward Noctis. He looked so desperate... He didn't want him to look this broken. It wasn't as pretty as his smile. Oh, what could he do for this smile... Why wasn't he smiling? Prompto wasn't doing anything wrong. If he had his hands around Luna's neck it was only to stay a good girl. Knights in shining armors like Noctis only loved good girls. Really, it was kind of Noctis' fault too...

Prompto had thought it would take forever but no, it didn't. Luna died pretty quickly in fact. Not even a full minute...

When he looked at Noctis again, he didn't look sad anymore, which was a good thing! Oh, but he didn't look really happy either...  
Noctis lifted his head toward Prompto, face deformed by rage and tears. In an abrupt movement, he jumped on Prompto. Of course, he didn't have time to do anything; Ardyn performed an armlock on him. But their faces were so close...  
Prompto lost himself in those ocean eyes.

"I'll kill you! I swear... I will kill you and I will take pleasure in it, “sweetheart”."

Prompto didn't react.

"Do you want me to kill him, your Highness ?"

The Prince lifted his glare to Ardyn who was smiling kindly, a smile so true, it made Prompto fluster. He shook his head.

"No, don't kill him... He is just perturbed, but he will understand... he won't have a choice..."

The blonde stood up and went to Ideolas to hug him. The old man hugged him back so tightly, he thought he was going to break. A kiss on the cheek and Prompto looked at Ardyn again.

"We will take care of them both and then we will execute our plan, as intended.  
\- How do you intend to take care of them exactly ?"

Prompto tilted his head. He thought it had been obvious. He squinted and smiled widely.

"By loving them, of course."

He loved them so much. His heart was racing madly. He knew it ... Love was the answer.

_I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow._

I just want you to love me.

I just want you.


End file.
